Wet Footprints
by kawaisaki
Summary: The boys is being bored at home. Good thing that the girls pay them visit! they're all playing a fun game, but what will happened if they set an adventure...for it.
1. part 1

**Wet Footprints**

 _1\. Raining_

'Urgh, why is it so boring,' the face from Shade is being annoyed. He lies with his belly on the bed from Bright, his annoyed face supported by his hands.

Outside it's flowing from raining. The raindrops forcefully tapped against the window and it looks super gloomy. Not any light to see. 'Urgh,' said shade irritated again, "as it so remains, I rather go to school." Bright is currently cleaning up, his room is full of junks and messy. They played Monopoly, but they finished only the half then they played checkers, but in the second round they stopped. They didn't have the mood anymore.

The even put some music on, but even that it went bored. It's all the weather fault. Rain, rain and raining again. And they just have 3 days' vacation from school. Great!

 _2\. Quarrel_

'You could have helped me!' said Bright slightly angry. He put the money from the monopoly back in place. The one dollars, the fives, the tens on a row. 'You make a mess and I need to clean it all up!'

'Then leave it! It doesn't matter anyway.'

Finally Bright snapped: 'If my mother comes back and see how messy my room is. She wouldn't like it all.

Shade knows it. The parents from Bright is really strict, they really have high expectation from him and they raise him strictly too. He can't even let him go outside to play with us if he doesn't finished his homework first. Shade feel sympathy for him.

He jump out from the bed and snatches all the chequers in each other and put them in a jar. 'There you go, pretty neat!' Shade grins at him. But Bright still didn't look happy at all, 'what are we going to do now?'

 _3\. Rein and Fine_

They get called. Once, twice…five times. Who's doing so stupid? The boys raced in the corridor and peeked outside by the window from the door. Nothing! What stupid, ringing bell for nothing. The boys snatched the door open and stormed outside, then…

'Ouch,' screamed two voices. The boys went in shock by the sudden accident, but then they see who are so much fun: Rein and Fine!

What a silly girls they are, but the boys are kind of happy that they come. The need to laugh it off anyway.

Rein and Fine are soaking wet. They take off the raincoats and toss it in the angle of the corridors. 'Do you need a towel for you hair?' asked Bright politely. 'I don't have to', said Fine 'My hair is in a thigh bun, so is not really necessary anyway, but Rein needs to.' She have long open hair and it's pretty soaking. 'Come on, give me the towel already' Rein said laughing. Then she dry her hair by rubbing it. A little at least.

 _4\. A new game_

Now they all sitting in Bright room. Rein and Fine on the bed and Shade and Bright on the ground. Fine has the highest word. We had lol man, said Fine.

'Spill it out then!' said Bright and Shade at the same time. They looked at the faces from the girls, who doesn't looked bored at all. The girls looked at each other and started to laugh again.

'You need to hear this', Fine started to talk louder. 'We take a phonebook and dial a random number…' she grinned and Rein followed her and laughs harder with her.

The boys looking confused. 'What's so funny about?' asked Shade. 'Well, you need to try it once,' said Fine 'You will get the weirdest people on the line.' There was a call and some random guy pick it up and then I said: "You speaking with teacher Nanny, you still needs help right?" and then he reply: "Oh yes, sweetheart very necessary. Let's meet up, shall we?"

Fine and Rein laughed so hard that they went backwards on the bed rolling. The boys also needs to laugh too. The silly girls!

 _5\. The call is over_

'Wants to try it here?' asked Fine. Her dark red eyes sparkled shiny. 'I do not' said Bright shocking. 'I wouldn't have any idea, what I need to say.'

'I do, let's go!' Fine said happily.

They walk with them four in the living room. At the table stood a telephone and the telephone book lies next to it. Fine opened, then close her eyes and press with her finger a number xxx262500xxx, here it go!

The call ring over… once… twice…then you heard a women voice: 'This is miss Danny speaking.' Fine answered with a high pitch voice: 'Oh miss, I'm so scared. Mammie isn't home and outside stood a strange man.'

It remains quit at the other line then the miss reply: 'But sweetly, I don't know you. Why don't you call your mammie?' Fine reply with her normal voice: 'Oh yes, of course. Thank you!' then she hanged up. Rein and Shade is laughing really hard, but Bright think this so stupid and actually a little bit mean, but he wont say a thing about it.

* * *

 **This is a new story that I uploaded. Sorry for the grammar, English is not my first language. :) please R & R!**

 **Feel free to say what you guys think...**


	2. part 2

**Wet Footprints**

 _6\. Help! Help!_

They played a couple of times and it takes long before they died down from laughing. Even Bright started to get fun. Just a moment of fun doesn't matter anymore.

'Now your turn' Rein said handing the phone to Bright. Bright shocked slightly, cause he don't want to be a game bummer. But if something happens, he can always say that he's mistaken!? He does just like the others, pick a number and dial it. Rein, Shade and Fine standing near him. They don't want to miss a thing and is grinning already.

Bright press the horn harder in his ear and his heart started to beat faster. Then he got a weird feeling in his stomach. In the second bell, picked someone up. He got really scared, cause het got someone screaming for: 'Help! Help!' Then Bright lost the connection of the other line. 'what was that?' That voice sounds husky of fear.

He look at the others. They faces is as white of fear as me. Rein, Fine and Shade heard the screamed too. They are started to get scared too. Shade try to call back, 'maybe he's playing us too?' But Bright shake his head. 'No, it's sounded so real,' Bright can even hear his own voice trembling.

 _7\. What do we do?_

They look at each other. This is not funny anymore. 'What should we do now?' said Fine anxiously. 'Let's try to call back,' think Rein. 'yeah, is not a bad idea' said Shade reassuring

'Ok, you do it Fine,' said Bright. Fine bite her lip, cause she don't want anyone to discover her, but what other choice do they have. She dialed the same number back and listen quietly to the other line.

Rein held Shade hands really tightly. She squeezes very hardly too. Bright ball his hands in his pockets. 'what if the voice asking for "Help!" again then?'

The call ringed once… twice… Fine crumple the paper from the phonebook. Then the four of them heard some soft sound. At the other side, someone take the phone, but nobody is saying a thing. In the living room becomes dead quiet. 'Why is the person isn't saying anything?'

'Is it the same person, asking for help?' Nothing! Fine can't hold it anymore. She asked nervously and this time louder: 'HALLO!' No ones replied. It sounded: Mumm….Moem… muted and strange. Then a soft click afterwards. The other line broke the connection.

They look at each other with wide eyes of fear and mixed with anxiously. All four of them is thinking the same thing. " _What do we do now?"_ 'what happened there? Rein is the first person to say something. "We need to find it out!"

 _8\. The police?_

Rein squeezes shade hands harder. 'Go look?' Fine said scaring 'Are you insane? Someone can be murdered there!' Shade look mockingly at Fine. He carefully loose Reins grip and think: _'Sometimes Fine can be exaggerate.'_

'But, it can happen. You don't know' said Fine scaring.

'We need to call the police. They can help us' suggest Bright! Everything is so mystery.

Police? said Rein mockingly. "Absolute not, then we need to explain how we get this number. No way. We' re going to solve this problem our self." Her eyes shinning brightly. Looks like, we have an adventure to go.

'We can go take a look' said Shade hesitate 'where is it actually?'

Rein stroke the paper which Fine crumpled it open. She read the address and the number next to it. 'Tulip Street 36, where is it now?' 'We've a city map around here' Bright is rumble already in the house. 'There you go!' he put the map on the table. They all bending over to the table and each one looking every corner of the map, where the street name remain.

'I found it!' scream Rein exciting. 'It's kind of narrow there.' 'Yeah, hums Shade and far also!'

'It doesn't matter anyway' Rein stated 'If we take the bike, we're going there in no time.'

Shade laughs scornfully. 'Is such a nice weather to bike, don't you guys think!' Rein happily said.

They all looking outside. They even forgot it's still pouring, but we can't hold against Rein. We better not melt, we've got our raincoats after all. She race high speed to the corridor and wear her soaked rain suit quick.

 _9\. The Tulip Street_

They pick up their bike and started to cycling the street. 'It doesn't seem a good idea,' complains Shade, but his eyes is laughing at Rein. He like adventure too.

After 30 min cycling, they arrive at the neighborhood finally. Rosen street, Lilies Street, Narcisse Street. They passing the district one by one, but they can't find the street Tulip.

Suddenly brakes Bright, he point at the street board: "Tulip Street"

The others tumble almost over him. They scold him the hardest. But Bright ignores it. He takes the street in and start finding the number. 'There it is! Number 36!'

A few houses further they keep all quiet. 'We put our bikes down here,' whisper Rein. The others nod, they all feeling tension in their stomach.

* * *

 **Please R & R!**


	3. part 3

Wet Footprints

 _10\. The open door!_

The Tulip Street is a quiet and narrow street. All the houses are small and neglected. Even some of the houses are boarder, you can't even inhabited anymore. 'But at number 36?' Bright and Shade bumping each other. They sneaked close to the door and looked at each other. "Dare you?" They eyes are saying.

There's a big glass window at the front door. There hanging old, dirty curtains. Rein and Fine are peeking inside of it. 'There is something on the ground' whisper Rein. 'isn't better if we call the police?' said Fine scarily. Hmh, they don't find it fun anymore.

'Look!' Bright suddenly said. He pick something on the ground and let us see. It is in a plastic bag. 'There are postage stamps,' whisper Bright 'geez, these are really beautiful.'

Bright really like to collect them. He love it. Carefully he open the bag. He would like to investigate what sort of stamps they are at home.

'What are we going to do know?' asked Shade impatiently. 'First ring the bell,' whisper Rein. Fine become more frightened. 'Imagine there is someone coming!?'

'Come on Fine, relax. If something happen I would protect you' Bright said reassuring Fine.

 _11\. Footprints_

Nothing happened! Rein ringed the bell again. Silence again. The street remain as quiet as the house. Who dare to go inside? Shade has the most courage, he kick against the door. Who whisk completely open. They all went in shocked and take a step back.

From the floor in the corridor flaming some dust. They see two set wet footprints, but further nothing else. They step a step forward and listen if they heard anything else inside. But inside is creepy quiet. 'Urgh, it stinks here!' Fine said squeezing her nose closed. Shade give her a light slap: 'not so loud. Let's go, we're going in.' said Shade purposefully. Rein hold against Shade: 'Don't step on the footprints, they are still wet.'

 _12\. You never know_

Shade look at her dumbfounded. Rein has something for sure! But her eyes look serious all of sudden. 'You never know, if there thieves who brake in.' whisper Rein. 'Then you could invest the footprints, what kind of shoes they have and the size.' Fine look nervously. But Shade and Bright looked at her with different looks. Maybe she's right! The prints are very clear. Without saying anything, Shade walk the house in. he carefully avoid the footprints. Behind him is Rein and followed by Bright.

Fine stayed outside. Going in stranger house, no thank you! They're idiots. Especially Rein with the footprints. Just like the creepy movies. She feels a cold shiver behind her back.

Suddenly Bright tapped her shoulder. 'Geez, you scared the death of me, what are you doing here, Bright?' Fine asked shocked. 'I can't let only a girl outside right?' said Bright warmly. Fine thanked him that he stayed by her side and feel her cheeks slightly getting warm.

 _13\. The victim_

At the end of the corridor, there is a door. Shade pushes against it, but this time a little bit more cautious. His face become white of a sudden and his eyes widen widely from fear.

'There's a guy' he whisper hoarsely. 'A Guy?!' Rein whisper back almost without a sound. 'Yeah, look at it yourself' nodded Shade.

At the floor from the room lies an old man. His hands are all tied up and his feet too. At his mouth covered a piece of cloth, where blood overflowing at his lips. 'We need to help him' whisper Rein quietly. Shade nods and push the door further more open and step within.

The old man lies with his eyes closed. The they' re thinking, ' _what if the man is dead?'_ But Rein takes off the cloth, his eyelids start to open slowly. Rein sigh deeply. Thanks God, he isn't dead, but he look kind of creepy thought. He surely got a hard stomp at his mouth. Because his lips are all swollen and looks broken too. At his under lip streamed some blood.

In the meantime untied Shade the ropes. Then slowly the man recovered his sense. His blue eyes looking into his in shock and fear. He's saying something, but we can't understand him.

* * *

 **please R & R! This chapter is kinda short, but promise update soon :)**

 **I do not own anything.**


End file.
